User talk:Cloudkit01
Patroller AKA Chat Moderater & Rollback Cloudkit01 here! Leave a message, only a positive message not a negative message! I may sometimes not respond or leave any messages on your talk page cause I'm busy with other some stuff like trying to be a voice actor so I can get to be on any Youtube shows, editing something here or I'm editing in different wikis, in this chat or I'm in other wiki chats. GTA Wiki News Hey Curly. Could you please check my new blog post? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes I have. He's the boss on my favorite show NCIS. Why'd you ask? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 22:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah, what ones? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 22:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, I've seen both of those. I was actually talking to my dad about that Family Guy episode and hour ago! Random! VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 23:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Your edit... Rather than reverting back to an original poor edit why not simply take the time to look at what the editor has done. I improved the Los Santos Vagos (HD Era) page and you simply reverted it back to the crappy original. I've since reverted your poor editing choice back to my own edit. In future try to think about the quality before undoing edits. I'm just trying to help the wiki. Enigma24 (talk) 22:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Dear Cloudkit01, the sentence that you have removed in Trivia_Test Drive is a true statement. Evidence can always be provided. It is not a "false info", therefore I re-wrote the sentence again. In ressponse to the changes you've made in Trivia_Test Drive, I shall re-post the statement again with a video recording as the evidence soon. About Miwoop Hi Cloud, thanks for reverting this edit, but will you report him\her? or I should do it? Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 22:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : Done. ^__^ Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 22:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Code 69 Roger that dude, the vandal has been taken down and locked away for 6 months. Over and out. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 01:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Boy Scout Zombies Hey, this image I uploaded is broken. Remove it, please. Thanks a lot! ShabbyRoad (talk) 02:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Georgia Yeah, i live in Georgia. Why did you ask? -- Painkill (talk) 04:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's great. Wait, what neighborhood do you live in. Mines is near the east-west connector. Painkill (talk) 04:45, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Johnny K Since you can't check references, I'll leave these here for you. http://vocaroo.com/i/s055Xblhuxqc http://vocaroo.com/i/s08BHncw3mRx Listen to them and stop reverting valid edits. Shadowrunner(stuff) 02:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) APC/Rhino Pretty sure the "exploded apc" is just a rhino unless you can prove me wrong James1579 (talk) 00:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okey, thanks for the advice.--Yong feng (talk) 20:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) So is that template exclusive for rollbacker(patroller) to use?--Yong feng (talk) 17:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, sorry i din't notice that.--Yong feng (talk) 17:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Curly. Thanks for undoing that guy's edits. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, Cloud it is, Cloud. :) Have you joined the GTAWC, yet? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :It means GTA Wikia Crew on R* Games Social Club. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 18:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly, Cloud. Have you? :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's the link of that TV show (watch it quick and tell me when you're done, I'm gonna delete the link). :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : Brown-Eye Sewage Plant page Thanks dude for including the links in the Brown-Eye Sewage Plant page I created. Really means a lot. Thanks again! Heyfunboy (talk) 04:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ? "Don't do that again or you'll face the block for the rest of your life, GOT IT!" ^In future, simply say "refrain from incivility or you'll be blocked for ____ (range from 3 days to a week). And don't add "GOT IT!" at the end, there's no need for that. OK? If you need anything else, leave me a message. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:08, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Reposession Hey, I've got a picture of ingame footage of one of the missions called Repossesion but i'm really having trouble getting it into the info box and i'm new to this so i'm honestly confused could you help please? Thanks James1579 (talk) 20:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Here's the photo by the way : That's not from the mission; the mission takes place in urban Los Santos and doesn't feature Michael and Trevor. Plus, it's one of Franklin's first missions, so I don't think he'll have firepower like that so early in the game Jackbel (talk) 20:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : I assumed it was part of the mission because the area looks like it's very close to the city and the mission description says at one point a car enters the area and crashes which you can see in the photo and it starts to leak gasoline to which Franklin shoots the gas tank and destroys the vehicle. James1579 (talk) 20:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Prison inmates Remember that only individuals who were convicted and sentenced can be placed in the category, not ones who werre "simply" arrested by the cops. Thankfully I haven't noticed such mistake in your edits. Keep up! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey man i made a mistake when creating a page and I would like to know how to edit the title of the page?!?